Gramercy Pictures
1993-1997 Nicknames: Spotlight on Statue, The Spotlight, G Logo: We see an outline of a circle, then a flash that illuminates it. The circle zooms out to form a statue that holds his arms up. A yellowish spotlight then shines on him, and then a blue spotlight shines on him as well. The two spotlights move a bit and form an abstract "G" under the statue. The statue and abstract "G" zoom out and the text: GRAMERCY PICTURES fades-in. Trivia: The logo was created by Rod Dyer Design. They were also responsible for creating the 1972-1996 logo for Gramercy's co-parent company MCA. Variant: On Double Dragon, the logo has a pinkish/brownish/silverish/bronzish tint. FX/SFX: The spotlights forming the "G". Great animation. Music/Sounds: Generally is silent or the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variants: # On Grace of My Heart, a dark pound, then a soft yet very majestic string and piano fanfare is heard. # Sometimes, it had a dark and dramatic piano tune with an ominous synth. This was on Dream Lover, Spike Lee's Drop Squad, Foreign Student, I'm Not Rappaport, and Double Dragon. # On the current MGM-HD TV airing of A Home of Our Own, it has the roar track from the 2001 MGM logo! It is believed this oddity is present on the MGM DVD release of said film (no solid evidence yet). Availability: Uncommon. Appears on Gramercy films from the era, including Dazed and Confused, Grace of My Heart, Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie, Mallrats, Double Dragon (allegedly on a PAL DVD), and Commandments, among others. The Gramercy/PolyGram combo is preserved on MGM prints of Dream Lover, Possee, A Home of Our Own, Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh, Romeo Is Bleeding, Canadian Bacon, and Dead Man Walking. In the case of PolyGram films, the print logo appears on VHS/DVD covers of some of their films. Scare Factor: Minimal. Low for the variant with music because of the growl-like pound, but the music slightly lowers the scare factor to none. Minimal to low for the other music variant because of the synth. 1997-1999 Nicknames: Spotlight on Statue 2, G2 Logo: While the statue from the previous logo zooms out, two spotlights form an abstract "G" and keep on zooming out. The text shown above also zooms out, and the logo is more gold-like than before. The byline "a PolyGram Company" (in its corporate font but stretched to fit the width of the words above), fades in below. Closing Variant: At the end of Clay Pigeons, the print logo is used. The text "A GRAMERCY RELEASE" appears above the logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The statue zooming out as well as the spotlights. An okay enhancement, but the animation looks rushed; the zooming out statue looks unfinished. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be found on the VHS of Going all the Way. The still version can be found on several USA PolyGram trailers from the time, such as Bean, The Big Lebowski, Elizabeth, The Last Days of Disco, and Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels, among others. Scare Factor: Minimal. Not quite a successful update, but a neat find. 2015-2016 Nicknames: Modern G, G3, No Statue, Light Circles Logo: A flock of yellow-green dots fly and go round over a bluish darkness. They form two dim circles, rotate several times and more circles appear until they all become the big "G" from the logo, and the name and a Comcast byline appear below. Closing Variant: It's only a still in-credit version of the logo. FX/SFX: The circles spinning. A bit reminiscent of the Focus Features logo. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Debuted on Insidious: Chapter 3, and later appeared on Self/Less, Sinister 2, The Forest, London Has Fallen, and Ratchet & Clank. Scare Factor: None. Category:Movie Section